mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Gang
Our Gang is an American series of comedy shorts that starred consecutive series of child actors known as "The Little Rascals" having adventures during the 1920s through to the mid-1940s. The series was created by film-maker Hal Roach who sold the franchise to MGM in 1938, but it wasn't until it was converted into the "Little Rascals" TV Series that it became a cultural icon. Although the series starred more than 200 child actors, it's most popular stars were George McFarland, Carl Switzer, Darla Hood and William Thomas respectively as the screen characters of Spanky, Alfalfa, Darla and Buckwheat. It had a theme song, "The Good Old Days," considered one of the most recognizable movie/TV theme songs of all time. Several actors from the "Our Gang" series also appear on MST3k, including former Rascal Johnny Downs, George Zucco and Mae Busch in The Mad Monster, Hugh Beaumont in Lost Continent and former Rascal Scotty Beckett and Maurice Cass who appeared in "Rocky Jones" shorts in Manhunt in Space and Crash of Moons KTMA Episodes * City on Fire - Joel winds up with a black ring around his eye," and Servo tells him he "looks like Petey, the "Our Gang" pit bull. Season 1 * The Corpse Vanishes - The music in the film is referred to at least twice as "The Little Rascals" music, and at one point is dubbed "Laurel and Hardy" music. (Laurel and Hardy were another Hal Roach production.) Season 2 * Jungle Goddess - Towards the end of the film, one of the main characters discusses a farm that he plans to buy. He intends to have "alfalfa" and "wheat." Servo adds the names of other Rascals, namely "Stymie," "Spanky," and "Farina" to his list. Season 3 * It Conquered the World - During the opening of the short, "Snow Thrills," Servo comments, "Hal Roach presents an 'Our Gang' comedy." Season 5 * The Magic Voyage of Sinbad - One scene in the film features a young boy and an elderly man, who both bear a resemblance to former Rascal, Jackie Cooper. Crow takes note of this by stating, "The two stages of Jackie Cooper: young, old." * I Accuse My Parents - During the movie's opening credits, Joel comments, "Music by the Little Rascals." * the Wild Wild World of Batwoman - In the short, "Cheating," one character waits for a phone call in a dark room, and Servo quips, "For depressing phone sex, dial 1-900-ALFALFA." * Santa Claus - In one scene, three boys are seen sitting on a curb, and Crow begins humming the "Our Gang" tune. Later, when Santa spots the three boys, he exclaims, "There you are, you little rascals." and Servo begins humming the tune. * Jack Frost - In one scene, Marfushka is dressed in rather hideous make-up. Crow quips that it's "Alfalfa's greatest role!" Season 8 * Invasion of the Neptune Men - The opening titles feature upbeat music weirdly similar to "Our Gang" theme. Mike remarks it "sounds like the Little Rascals are going to be in this." Category:Pop culture Category:TV Shows Category:Running gags